


When I Met You

by gahtheone



Series: Teric One-Shots [1]
Category: FBE
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, It could have happened in a different way, Just fiction, M/M, Teric, Youth, early years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gahtheone/pseuds/gahtheone
Summary: One came to film. The other came to audition. Little did they know the impact they’d had in each other’s lives once they crossed paths.





	When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It’s me, exploring a brand new fandom which hopefully will grow more and more! This is the first one-shot of hopefully many more. Now, this is a fictional story of what I imagined, using only the very little information I could find in the FBE videos, and the events could have happened in a much different way. Everything else comes from me. Needless to say, I do not own anything, for the characters are real people. Title comes from the David Bowie song.

Fifteen year old Eric Beckerman sat on a chair and waited for his turn to film his reactions to whatever the FBE guys had for him. He was still one of the newbies, he had started just a few months before, yet he had already made a few friends, whether they were fellow reactors or part of the staff. All in all they were just new additions to his friends list, the guy was very charismatic despite his initial shyness. 

He just took out his iPod and put on his earbuds, deciding to ignore everything around him for a while. Which was kind of difficult, especially with someone tapping on his shoulder. 

“Yes?” he asked, pausing the song and looking up at the woman who had called him. 

“Hey, Eric” she greeted. “There’s been a delay due to some technical issues, so you’re gonna have to wait a little bit longer”. 

“Oh, it’s ok” he replied. “I’m not in a hurry”. 

“Thanks, it will only take a few more minutes” she said. “Maybe, in the meantime, you could talk to this new kid who has come for an audition, he looks pretty nervous”. 

“Uh, yeah, sure”. 

“Good, I’ll get him here”. 

She left, and Eric returned to his iPod. 

 _"New kid, huh?"_ he thought.  _"Hope he gets the job"._

For he had closed his eyes while enjoying his music, he almost didn't notice when someone sat next to him. He figured it had to be someone he didn't know for he wasn't greeted. He thought the woman would come with the kid. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the stranger, who had gotten busy playing on his phone. 

So concentrated was the kid that he didn't realize Eric was looking at him. He kept playing, so Eric took the chance to covertly watch him. He didn't seem too tall, nor too short, but maybe a little older than him, and had dark blond hair. Not that Eric wanted to be mean, but he kind of looked like the classic slightly dumb pretty boy. But who was he to judge a book by its cover? 

 _"Dude, this guy's eyebrows are huge"_ he couldn't stop himself from thinking. 

Curiosity got the better of him, and he started watching the boy's progress in the game he played. He did pretty good, and Eric, almost as a reflex, couldn't help but whistle in admiration when the boy got an almost perfect score. Bad move, for it caused the kid to look at him, frowning, for he didn't know him. 

"Uh, sorry" Eric could only say. 

"No, don't worry" the boy replied. "You play this game too?" 

"Yeah, but I'm not too good at it" he said. "You seem to be quite the pro, though". 

The boy chuckled. "Thanks. I've been playing it a lot". 

Eric nodded, and offered him his hand. "I'm Eric". 

"Tom" the boy said. "Nice to meet you". 

"Same" he said. "I don't think I've seen you here before. Are you new?" 

Tom chuckled nervously. "That depends on how well I do today". 

 _"Ah, he's the guy"_ Eric thought. "Relax, you'll make it. It's a nice environment, and you seem like a nice guy". 

"Thanks. So, uh, you do come here, huh?" 

"Yeah, after school. We get called and we come. It's not an everyday thing". 

Tom nodded. "How old are you?" 

"Fifteen" he replied. "You?" 

"Seventeen. Soon to be eighteen, though". 

"Cool". 

Tom glanced at Eric's iPod. "What are you listening to?" 

"Oh" he said, as he showed him his device. "Josie". 

Tom looked at him with a grin. "I love Blink-182!" 

"You do? Sweet!" 

"Yeah! Do you like My Chemical Romance?" 

"I love them!" 

"Nice!" he said, high-fiving him. 

"Um, Eric" said the woman who had come to him before, approaching them. "They're ready for you". 

"Oh, alright" he said, standing up. He turned to Tom. "It was really nice to meet you, Tom. Good luck". 

"Thanks" he said, as Eric walked down the hallway with the woman. "Um, Eric?" 

Eric turned again. "Hm?" 

"It was nice meeting you too". 

Eric smiled and waved at him, and left. 

"Tom Phelan?" said a man from the staff, having approached him from the other side of the hallway. 

Tom turned to him. 

"It's your turn". 

Tom stood up and followed him, glancing behind him one last time. 

* * *

An hour or less later, Eric finally got out of the studio, ready to go home.  _"I'm exhausted"._

As he walked down the hall, he turned his iPod on, and pressed the button to call the elevator when he got to it. Only, a few seconds into the song, someone, again, tapped on his shoulder.  _"Will I ever get to listen to my music?"_

Though he wanted to tell whoever it was to get lost (in a subtle way, for he just wasn't that kind of guy... Yet), his annoyance disappeared when he saw Tom standing behind him. "Hey". 

"Hi" he greeted. "I just got out of there. It was fun". 

"I know, right?" he replied. "So, how did it go?" 

Tom grinned, as they entered the elevator when it came. "Well, I think we're gonna see each other more often". 

Eric grinned back. "Nice". 

The elevator closed, and started its journey to the first floor. 

"Hey" Tom said shyly. "Do you think we can exchange numbers? I mean, you're like, the first friend I make in this place". 

Eric chuckled. "Yeah, sure". 

They exchanged their phones and wrote their numbers, and gave them back to each other. 

"There" said Eric, as the elevator opened, and they got out. "Well, I'll see you around... Oh, wait!" 

"What?" 

Eric took out his phone and snapped a picture of them. "Thanks"

"Sure" Tom chuckled. "Maybe one day we could grab some pizza, or catch a movie". 

"Sounds like a plan" he replied. "You like Hawaiian?" 

"Love it!" Tom exclaimed. 

Eric chuckled as he went to his mother's car. "Sweet!"

"Take care" Tom said. 

So it seemed like had made a new friend. It was nice, they'd hang out, listen to music and eat pizza. Little did he know they'd end up doing that for several, several years...

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hate pineapple on pizza, but what can we do about it?  
> Hope you liked it, please leave feedback in order to write more and correct any mistakes!


End file.
